Stray
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She didn't know how she ended up here and in a body of a dragon no less. Just her luck right. But after some times she is getting to like how her life is, and falling in love or as toothless said, she is his mate, didn't seem that bad...well it did when she first met him.
1. Chapter 1

**_Stray_**

**_Summary: She didn't know how she ended up here and in a body of a dragon no less. Just her luck right. But after some times she is getting to like how her life is, and falling in love or as toothless said, she is his mate, didn't seem that bad...well it did when she first met him._**

**_Crossover: Inuyasha/ How to Train Your Dragon_**

**_Pairing: Kagome/Toothless_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_x-X-x_**

Kagome glared at her reflection, out of all the things that have happened in her life this sure takes the cake. I mean, one minute she was in battle then a light hit her, the next she is unconscious…when she wakes, she wasn't even in her own body and alone somewhere she has no clue where it was!

Her life really sucked!

Oh! Did she mention she was in the body of a dragon! Yeah, isn't it great!

Kagome glared even harder at her reflection, she was some type of dragon, she was black but she had some blue-silver markings on her that matched her eyes.

Her claws when fully extended were the same color as the markings as well.

Huffing Kagome slowly stood, she only got a couple feet away before she fell again.

"Life stinks" Kagome muttered as she tried to get up again, she never knew that walking on four legs would be this hard! She gave props to Kirara...where ever she was.

As she slowly stood up again, she slowly walked. It was getting easier to do that at-least. Looking around she knew she was in a woods of some type, she was surrounded by trees, and rocks. Lots and lots of rocks, looking around she could tell she was in a secluded area. The only way to get out of the area was up.

"Great..." She looked up at the rock cliffs and glared, "Just my luck the only way out is to fly or climb..." she paused glancing somewhat at her tucked in wings, "And since flying is out of the question...climbing it is."

Taking a deep breath Kagome surveying the rocks and tried to find somewhere that she could jump grab and make it off the ground.

After a couple minutes of looking she found a spot that looked like she would be able to climb and with a determined glare at the rocks she jumped and tried to dig her new claws hard into the side and held her place, sighing as she moved a couple more inches. She had about a foot before she was too the first ledge.

As she made a move to jump again a voice, low and filled with curiosity broke through the silence.

"What are you trying to do?" Kagome yelped and ended up falling, and hitting the ground with a thump. Looking up at what talked to her, she saw another dragon, it looked similar to herself but was all black.

Blinking, Kagome looked at the figure, "What do you mean?" She was going to play stupid. She really had no clue what she was going to do if the dragon turned out to be hostile towards her.

The was a chuckle, as the other dragon jumped down a couple rocks, and stood right in-front of her now, "I mean what are you doing trying to climb a rock when you have perfectly good wings to use." He looked at her for a few seconds before starting her straight in they eyes. This made Kagome nervous and take a few steps back.

Kagome saw a look of shock pass through the dragons eyes as well as a warm feeling spread threw her from the tips of her wings to her tail.

She took another step back, but this caused the other dragon to growl making Kagome freeze on the spot.

_'What the hell am I gonna do now!' _Kagome thought as she stood still, not wanting to do anything to anger the dragon in-front of her.

* * *

**_Yuki Note: THIS IS BACK! ENJOY! YOSH! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stray**_

_**Summary: **__**She didn't know how she ended up here and in a body of a dragon no less. Just her luck right. But after some times she is getting to like how her life is, and falling in love or as toothless said, she is his mate, didn't seem that bad...well it did when she first met him.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/How to Train Your Dragon**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Toothless**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**This Fic came to my mind because of the song "stray" it is the opening for Wolf's Rain. Go take a listen if you want ^^**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome took a couple steps back, making sure she kept a good distance between her and the other dragon. She wanted to have enough room to run if need be.

"What do you want..." Kagome asked, taking another step back as the other dragon took one towards her.

The dragon tilted his head to the side, eyes watching her every movement, as if seeing the light for the very first time. It made Kagome uneasy but she kept her ground...mostly.

The dragon gave a low purr, "You know what I want, my nightshade."

This statement made Kagome bristle, she didn't like how the male said that. It had an undertone to how he said it, making her what to hiss and bar her teeth.

"NO, I don't know what you want..." Kagome snipped, teeth barred now, "So I would like to be left alone now if that isn't too much trouble."

The dragon tilted his head, giving her a wary look, "You felt it...the warmth, didn't you?"

Kagome gave him a reluctant nod, "It didn't mean anything just a warm breeze." Kagome was denying it though. It felt more like someone was encasing her with warmth.

"All dragons know what it means..." the dragon paused giving her a thoughtful look, "...unless..."

"I didn't used to be a dragon.." Kagome snapped out finishing his sentence for him.

Her eyes narrowed, eying the other dragon as it's eyes widened in understanding and flicked its tail in wonder.

"Your an otherworlder..." It was a statement, which made Kagome narrow her eyes even further.

"What exactly is an otherworlder?" She was curious, she always had been and wanted to know more. It could be information that could help her get home.

The dragon paused, "Otherworlders come from a different world. They are sent here to live life again. One the gods didn't let them live in their own world."

Kagome huffed, " Well I don't want to be here...I didn't' really get a choice in the matter..."

This caused the dragon to laugh, "Of course you didn't get a choice. IT is a gift though. A new life."

Glaring at the other dragon Kagome muttered, "I will find a way."

"You are an otherworlder, " He said it again, eyes flashing with amusement, "You may have been human in your world, but now you are a dragon." A look passed through the dragons eyes before continuing, "You have a new life here whether you like it or not."

"I'll find a way." Kagome started, but was interrupted.

"...even so, you are still a dragon right now that...and when an otherworlder comes to this one...they stay forever."

Kagome glared at him, "I will find a way home...eventually." She would be damned if she stayed in this world without a fight!

The dragon gave her a grin, "Even so...while you are here you have to abide by dragon laws.." The dragon took another step forward, now in a pouncing position, "Which means one thing..."

Kagome went to run but she wasn't fast enough, the other dragon tackled her to the ground, and slid his teeth into her throat as his voice seeped into her mind and warmth encasing her dragon body.

_**'Your mine.'**_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Chapter two is done! XD Now I can go do more typing of something else...though i do really want to work on the next chapters for this fic. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this! **_

_**Yuki Update List: **_

_**1. Broken Tool –...I just started it...**_

_**2. Kiss From a Rose –**_

_**3. I Need a Miracle – Done**_

_**4. Forever Loved: Broken Family – Started, half done. **_

_**5. Alone I Stand –**_

_**6. Shattering Darkness – Done**_

_**7. Angel in Disguise –**_

_**8.. Mine to Take – ..I'm looking at it... -_-;**_

_**9. A Cracked Seal **_

_**AkumaChibi is the one in charge of my update list, go bug her if ya have a problem or want something updated ^^ **_


End file.
